1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive semiconductor device. It also relates to a method of manufacturing such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to construct photosensitive semiconductor devices using silicon, particularly polycrystalline silicon, gates. These gates give entire satisfaction if we consider their MOS characteristics or their transparency to visible radiation in particular. On the other hand these gates have the drawback of having a relatively high resistivity, of the order of 800 .mu...OMEGA..cm. Because of this resistivity, devices with high integration cannot be formed, that it to say with gates of very small size operating at high frequencies.
To obtain gates of low resistivity, silicide or metals such as aluminium must be used. Such gates are therefore not transparent.